


I'll keep this one

by Alexndrine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexndrine/pseuds/Alexndrine
Summary: The thing is, most people, when they see Bones and Jim, assume that Jim is the one who's responsible for this whole friendship-joined-at-the-hip thing they have going on. They see grumpy, tired and under caffeinated Dr McCoy arriving into the mess hall for breakfast with an energetic Jim Kirk talking to him -or, more accurately, at him- at a thousand words per minute, and they think, "wow, this kid really doesn't ever let the guy rest, does he?".
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	I'll keep this one

The thing is, most people, when they see Bones and Jim, assume that Jim is the one who's responsible for this whole friendship-joined-at-the-hip thing they have going on.

They see grumpy, tired and under caffeinated Dr McCoy arriving into the mess hall for breakfast with an energetic Jim Kirk talking to him -or, more accurately, at him- at a thousand words per minute, and they think, "wow, this kid really doesn't ever let the guy rest, does he?".

What they don’t see - they never do - is Jim’s sleepy eyes when his roommate comes home from a night shift in medical, and Bones’s alarm waking both of them up a short couple of hours later so they can get breakfast before Jim’s day begins, because Bones knows the kid’ll never get a long enough break during his day to eat properly and drink something that isn’t coffee. They don’t see the way he checks his schedule in the morning, to see if there’s any downtime in which he could go study at the library with Jim, or go with him in a park outside for a short break so they can both breathe a little and remember why they’re working so hard and giving everything they’ve got to go to space one day - the space that is disease and darkness and danger, and _yet_. They’re both going.

Because really, Bones took one look at the kid in the transport shuttle to Starfleet Academy, on day one, and thought, “Yes. This one. I’ll keep this one.”

This blue-eyed guy with his dirty t-shirt and his complete lack of a bag, with nothing but a smile on his face and a funny word on his lips, who sat down next to a stranger and made him feel like maybe, just maybe, things weren’t going to be so bad in the future. Even though that stranger may or may not have thrown up on his shoes during their first meeting. (He’s not proud of this one, but aviophobia is a thing, so, sue him.)

And maybe the only thing Leonard had left were his bones, but suddenly, he also had a friend - and he knows better than to take those kinds of things for granted, to rely on friendship easily given and not invest himself too. Because when Jim’s your friend - not James T. Kirk, not the son of the Kelvin hero, just Jim - you do everything in your power to be the best friend you could possibly be for him. And if that includes waking up at hellish hours, drinking ungodly amounts of coffee and having a hell of a good time at Starfleet Academy? Well.

You won’t hear Leonard “Bones” McCoy complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction in English, so if you have any comments or corrections, please feel free to tell me ! Academy fics are my jam, and I've read a lot of those, but putting words to the page myself is a difficult challenge for me - I'll try to practice it as much as possible to hopefully get better !


End file.
